This application claims priority benefit of TW Patent Application Ser. No. 103140585 filed 2014 Nov. 24 which is hereby incorporated herein by reference its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personal exercise measuring safety system, and more particularly, to a personal exercise measuring safety system using image recognition technique to analyze the environment when riding a bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Riding a bicycle has become a trend for many reasons such as sport and travel and has thus attracted more people to take part in it. However, in a crowded metropolitan area, riding a bicycle on the same road with other vehicles can be dangerous when there is heavy traffic.
A bicycle rider often needs to turn his/her head around to see if there is any vehicle approaching and to keep a safe distance. When turning around, the rider could often fail to notice any obstacles or vehicles ahead, and could encounter some dangerous situation when a reckless driver cuts in the same lane.
Besides, it takes a lot of effort to ride a bicycle under various circumstances, especially under a high-temperature condition. In such case, if no proper measure is taken to evaluate the environment and to monitor the health condition of the rider, the rider could be harmed from excessive bicycle riding.
In addition, prior art bicycle meters disclosed in patents such as Taiwan Patent No. I289659 titled “Intelligent Meter”, Taiwan Patent No. 581016 titled “Cycling Computer Device” do not provide images regarding the riding environment. Although Taiwan Patent No. M446381 titled “Monitoring system for bicycle riding behavior” and Taiwan Patent No. M476291 titled “Multifunctional Intelligent Meter” did provide images on the meters, they fail to include environmental images for the rider to observe the environment and alarming information regarding various bicycle riding situations. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a personal exercise measuring safety system which can prompt the bicycle rider with the traffic condition around the rider and alarming information based on current conditions.